In the optical communication field, the optical transceiver module is presently a core module of the optical communication network. With the increased demand of the transmission bandwidth and transmitting speed, the optical transceiver module has been developed for being smaller in size and higher in integration density, and with multiple channels. In many circumstances, it is necessary to design an optical transceiver module with multi-channel and parallel optical designs.
Currently, an optical device and a circuit board are separated in the multi-channel parallel optical transceiver modules, and the optical device is connected to the circuit board by a flexible print circuit. However, the above approach is more expensive and requires longer signal wires, which may negatively affect the quality of high speed signals and make more difficult achieving the ideal transmission.